efedfandomcom-20200216-history
Mike Cross
Mike Cross is an efed wrestler who is currently signed to FZW, RWA, FTCW and EWF. Crossverse Feds Impact-X Mike Cross made his debut in Impact-X in an X-Division Showcase match. At Bound for Glory Season 1 Mike Cross got the X Division Championship briefcase in the feast or fired match. Cross would cash in later in tne night on champion Greggory Dunn. Mike would cash in the X-Division Championship at Destination X for a shot at Jason Russo's Impact-X Heavyweight Championship. Mike Cross would lose the match at Destination X but would get a rematch on an episode of Impact-X. The title rematch would be interupted by Paul Heyman's invading ASCW roster. Mike Cross's next taste of gold would be the Impact-X United States Championship. Cross won the title from Daniel Bryan, Mike Cross would lose the title to Austin Aires in a Fatal 4 Way match also involving Daniel Bryan and Chris Sabin where Sabin's X-Division Championship was also on the line. Cross's last appearence in Impact-X would see him lose to Austin Aires in a rematch for the Impact-X United States Championship WWE-X Mike Cross would make his WWE-X debut on the second episode of Smackdown. On the show Cross would be announced as a participant in the Aztec Warfare match for the WWE-X United States Championship and would beat Sami Zayn and Eric Young in a Triple Threat match. Non Crossverse Feds FZW (2010 - Present) Mike Cross was the owner of FZW for the first 5 seasons of FZW. Cross would be involved in the Carange Crew/Equinox feud as well as a feud against the Inner Circle which would see Cross wrestle against Inner Circle Leader Vader. Mike Cross's next match in FZW would see him compete in the FZW Rumble to determine a number 1 contender for the FZW Championship at FZW Ultimate. Mike Cross would announce himself as a competitor in the FZW Championship Series at the start of season 5. However before his match Mike Cross would give up his power in FZW to the FZW Board of Directors. Mike Cross would beat Ian Owens in the first round of the series after debuting new finishers the Edge and the Tazzmission. Cross would make it all the way to the finals where he lost in the championship match after FZW Original Lord Vader made his return and screwed Cross out of the title. EWA (2015 - 2017) Debut and Feud with Kevin Steen (May 2015 - July 2015) Mike Cross would make his EWA debut at EWA Slammiversary as the Special Enforcer for the night's main event match. Cross would come out after Kevin Steen's match against William Regal to save Regal from being put through a glass table. Cross made his in-ring debut as an official member of the EWA roster on EWA Shockwave #3 in a match against Rob Van Dam where he won by DQ after Steen interfered and hit him with a Package Piledriver. Cross would be in action on Shockwave #4 in a Number One Contenders match for the EWA Championship at Ground Zero, but it wasn't meant to be as Matt Morgan would pick up the win after a distraction by Steen. Cross would be in action on Shockwave #5, in a Triple Threat match against Mr. Anderson and Abyss but would leave the match as Steen appeared on the tron in Cross' locker room with Cross' girlfriend. Steen would lay Cross out as Cross reached his locker room with a Package Piledriver. This segment was praised by fans as adding fuel to the already raging fire. On Shockwave #6, it was revealed by EWA Owner Shane McMahon that Cross would battle Steen in a Grudge match at EWA Ground Zero but he would team with EWA Champion William Regal against Matt Morgan and Kevin Steen first on the show. Cross and Regal would lose the match after Cross was pinned by Morgan. At Ground Zero, Cross would get disqualifed in his match against Kevin Steen by hitting Steen with a steel chain. After the match Cross would put Steen through a Glass Table after hitting The Edge. Cross would face Walter Scott on Shockwave #7 to determine who would get a Purgatory match Qualifier on the next episode of Shockwave. Cross would score the victory after countering a Sweet Dreams attempt and hit The Edge followed by the Fade to Black. On Shockwave #8 Cross was scheduled to battle against the returning Tommy Dreamer but Steen would once again injure Dreamer and take his place in the match. To prevent Cross from stopping Steen someone attacked Cross in the ring weakening him for Steen. Cross would lose to Steen after being hit with a Package Piledriver off the second rope. On Shockwave #9, Cross was announced as one of the four men to compete in the Purgatory "Second Chance" Qualifier on Shockwave #10, the others being Joe Hennig (who lost to Matt Morgan), AJ Styles (who lost to Low Ki) and James Storm (who lost to Allan Basham). On Shockwave #10, Cross was successful in the match and became the final member of the Purgatory match at EWA Purgatory joining Matt Morgan, Low Ki, Kevin Steen, Allan Basham and the EWA Champion William Regal. This was Cross' first opportunity at the EWA Championship. At Purgatory, Cross started the Purgatory match against Matt Morgan. During the match, Cross would be involved with high moments of the bout including hitting Low Ki with a Fade to Black after Ki had hit Morgan with a Warrior's Way from the top of a pod. Cross would make it to the final three before eliminating rival Kevin Steen, a furious Steen would hit both members of the Final Two, William Regal and Mike Cross, with a Package Piledriver before leaving the structure. Regal would make it to his feet first and hit Cross with a Knee Trembler for the three count, thus Regal would retain the EWA Championship. Hybrid Championship pursuit (July 2015) After being out of action on Shockwave #11 to heal up from the hellacious Purgatory match, Cross returned to action on Shockwave #12 in a match against Shawn Steele. Cross and Steele had a competitve match that saw Cross come out victorious after hitting the Fade to Black. The two would show sportsmanship to each other after the match until Steele hit Cross with the Snap Shot. It was revealed that on Shockwave #13 that Cross would face a member of The Revolution in a King of the Mountain Qualifying match. On Shockwave #13 he defeated The Great Sanada to qualify for the King of the Mountain match. On Shockwave #14, Mike Cross would choose Mr Anderson's opponent in the King of the Mountain Pick Your Poison matches. Cross would choose EWA Champion William Regal who would defeat Anderson. In the show's main event Cross would face Jeff Jarrett's chosen opponent, former rival Kevin Steen. Cross and Steen would battle for over twenty minutes until the lights cut out and a promo played which lead to the return of "The Innovator of Violence" Tommy Dreamer, who would cause Cross to lose by DQ after Dreamer attacked Steen. On the following episode of Shockwave, Cross teamed up with Dreamer in a winning effort against James Storm and Kevin Steen. Hybrid Champion (August 2015 - ) At SuperBrawl Mike Cross won the Hybrid Championship in a King of the Mountain match. Cross' first appearence as Hybrid Champion happed on Shockwave #16, where he would successfully defend the Hybrid Championship against James Storm. However, after that match Low Ki came out to the ring signallying possibly cashing in his Feast or Fired case, but instead raised Cross' hand signallying that he wanted to face Cross at 100%. On Shockwave #17, Cross took part in a Triple Threat match involving the EWA World Champion Lewis Rivers and EWA World Tag Team Champion Devon. Cross scored the victory after Devon passed out to the Cross Lock. Although Cross wasn't scheduled to compete on Shockwave #18, he was seen in a backstage segment with Angelina Love. The two would make out at the end of the segment, and continue making out at the start of the next one where they were interupted by Low Ki, who revealed that he was cashing in his briefcase on the show. Heel Turn and Alliance with Angelina Love (October 2015 - ) During the Hybrid Championship match, Angelina would interfere on numerous occasions seemingly unknown to Mike. After the match, Mike seemed to have clicked on the fact that Angelina hit Low Ki with the title belt but was prevented from confronting her as she grinded on the middle rope and shook her ass. After the match Mike cut a promo revealing he'd orchastrated the entire thing turning heel for the first time in his EWA career. On Shockwave #18, it was also revealed that he would defend the Hybrid Championship at Slammiversary II, against both AJ Styles and John Bradshaw Layfield, the two semi-finalist of the EWA Tournament. On Exodus #4, Cross made his debut on the show in the main event facing Bobby Mitchell, a man who had exchanged words with him about his alliance with Angelina Love on the EWA Promo Thread. Cross lost the match by DQ after being seen hitting Mitchell in the head with the Hybrid Championship belt. RWA On Beatdown 10 Mike Cross would make his RWA debut as part of the stable the Necromongers which also included Frank West and Ryuko. Mike Cross would team up with Frank West to take on the Ass Kickers Protection Agency. During the match Mike Cross would call out to someone in the back. He was answered by the Necromonger's fourth member known as the Mountain. The Mountain would help Cross and West lay out the APA. e-Fed Wrestling Federation (2017 - Present) After EWA closed it's doors due to being bought out by "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, Mike Cross was one of the lucky EWA roster members to be signed to an EWF contract. Mike Cross made his EWF debut as one of the sixteen men competing in the EWF Impact Championship tournament. In the first round of the tournament, Cross successfully faced off against Samoa Joe to advance to the second round by count-out. He is scheduled to face off against Lewis Rivers in the second round. In Wrestling Finishers EWA *Fade to Black (Shining Wizard) *The Edge (Razor's Edge) *Cross Lock (Tazzmission) EWF *Cross Lock (Rear Naked Choke w/ Body Scissors) *Fade to Black (Shining Wizard) Signatures EWF *Double Barrel (Zig Zag) *The Edge (Cross Powerbomb) Championships and Accomplisments Impact-X *1x Impact-X X Division Champion *1x Impact-X United States Champion *Feast or Fired winner (X Divison Title Shot) (Season 1) E-Fed Wrestling Alliance *Special Enforcer for the finals of the EWA Tournament @ EWA Slammiversary *EWA Hybrid Champion (2 times) *EWA World Tag Team Champion - w/ Jason Russo (2 times) Entrance Themes EWA *"Feel Good Drag" by Anberlin (May 6, 2015 - August 22, 2015) *"Hell Yeah" by Rev Theory (August 22, 2015 - '') EWF *"Long Hard Times To Come" by Gangstagrass (''May 16, 2017 - Present) Nicknames EWF *'"The Thrillbilly"' Category:E-Fed Superstars Category:Original